Hollic the Speedy Boy
Hollic the Speedy Boy is an upcoming American action-adventure-comedy television series, being a spin-off to Collin the Speedy Boy and set in the same continuity as Loonatics Unleashed/''Reloaded'' and Hanna-Barberics Unleashed/''Reloaded. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and will air on Kids' WB on TBD 2020. Synopsis Set in a distant future in the City of Fingertropolis (a futuristic version of FingerTown), Hollic Brady achieved speed powers similar to the ones of his ancestor who allowed him to start a new life as the Protector of Fingertropolis and fight several menaces with the help of his friends, as well as of a three-eyed bird who is Bryte's descendant. Characters Heroes * '''Hollic Brady/Hollic the Speedy Boy' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy's descendant and the leader of the Swift of Light. ** Token the Opossum (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - Tommy the Opossum's descendant and Hollic's sidekick. * Bridget Mardis (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Baylee Mardis' descendant, surprisingly revealed later to be Hollic's sister, indicating that Collin and Baylee were married. * Noelle Samano (voiced by Nika Futterman) - Nancy Samano's descendant and Hollic's love interest. * Firewall McFinger (voiced by Jason Marsden) - Flappy McFinger's descendant. * Cursor Elledge (voiced by Nolan North) - Cooper Elledge's descendant. * Techy (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Handy's descendant. * Teary Eyed Byte (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Teary Eyed Bryte's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is good, serving as a Zadavia-esque mentor to Hollic. ** Elec (voiced by Billy West) - Eli's descendant and one of Byte's sidekicks. ** Frame Suckle (voiced by Eric Bauza) - Fang Suckle's descendant and Byte's other sidekick. Allies * Layla Fuller (voiced by Candi Milo) - Lagan Fuller's descendant. * Juliet Todd (voiced by Catherine Taber) - Jasmine Todd's descendant. * Emma Rodriguez '''(voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Evelynn Rodriguez's descendant * '''WinsDragon (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - WesDragon's descendant. * Asher (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - Austin's descendant. * HexFinger (voiced by Seth Green) - VoodooFinger's descendant. * FrozenFinger (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - IceFinger's descendant. * JokeFinger (voiced by Bill Farmer) - GoofFinger's desendant. * Harper Seymour '''(voiced by TBD) - Halie Seymour's descendant. * '''Emily Preston/Emily the Speedy Girl (voiced by TBD) - Elisha's descendant and is the leader of TBA. * Diamond (voiced by TBD) - Crystal's descendant. * Sage (voiced by TBD) - Scott's descendant. * TBA (voiced by TBD) - Harper's descendant. * TBD Crowell / TBD - The Peacock's descendant. * Flapper (voiced by TBD) - Squawker's descendant * Kelly Aday (voiced by TBD) - Kelsie Aday's descendant * Todd and Tobias (voiced by TBD) - Toby and Taby's descendants. * Mabel Gargis (voiced by TBD) - Mattie Gargis' descendant * Snake Jake (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - Snake Blake's descendant. * Jessica Quillen (voiced by TBD) - Jaidyn Quillen's descendant * Mabel Gargis (voiced by TBD) - Mattie Gargis' descendant * Kaileigh Austin (voiced by TBD) - Kristina Austin's descendant. * Kathleen Mardis (voiced by TBD) - Kerigan Mardis' descendant and Bridget's cousin. Antagonists * Maldone (voiced by Troy Baker) - Hollic's arch-nemesis and the series's main antagonist. ** Shelby Aday/Shelby the Speedy Girl (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Stacie Aday/Stacie the Speedy Girl's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil, being Maldone's second-in-command. * The Elefish Overlord (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - the Elefish King's descendant. * Jerka (voiced by Keith Ferguson) - Gurkha's descendant. ** Warp (voiced by Travis Willingham) - Sharp's descendant. * Abby Russell (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Anna Russell's descendant who, unlike her ancestor, is evil. * Explosiontech (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD * Tajar "Space Savior" (voiced by Justin Roiland) - a self claimed space hero who, in reality, controls people to commit crimes for him to stop. * Snapjaw (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD * The Jester (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) - TBD * Astra (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD Voice cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Hollic Brady/Hollic the Speedy Boy * Charlie Schlatter as Token the Opossum * Mae Whitman as Bridget Mardis * Nika Futterman as Noelle Samano * Jason Marsden as Firewall McFinger * Nolan North as Cursor Elledge * John DiMaggio as Techy * Grey Griffin as Teary Eyed Byte * Billy West as Elec * Eric Bauza as Frame Suckle * Troy Baker as Maldone * Jessica DiCicco as Shelby Aday/Shelby the Speedy Girl * Phil LaMarr as the Elefish Overlord * Keith Ferguson as Jerka * Travis Willingham as Warp Episodes Production Animation Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Kids' WB Category:Kids' WB's Original series Category:2020 Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Mason Brands' ideas